1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel type image display device of a clear borderless design without a case defining an external appearance of an image display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel type image display device and a method for manufacturing the same capable of allowing an image display panel to be fixed to a dual coupling structure, thereby preventing faults caused by the fixed structure of the image display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panel (PDP) devices, Field Emission Display (FED) devices, and Light Emitting Display (LED) devices are being utilized as Flat Panel Display (FPD) devices used in personal computers, portable terminals, and a variety of monitors of information equipment.
In such an FPD device, a display panel to display an image is seated at a separate guide bracket or a panel guide, to be assembled within a front cover or a back cover defining an external appearance of the FPD device. Particularly, in the case of the LCD device including a liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal panel is further provided, at a back surface thereof, a backlight unit due to absence of self light emitting elements, and is assembled together with the panel guide, the back cover, etc.
In order to meet various demands of consumers recently taking into consideration a design aspect and pursuing a lightweight and thin product, there is a need for development of a flat panel type image display device, namely, a flat panel type image display device of a clear borderless design without the front cover, the top case or the like defining the external appearance of the FPD device.
The conventional flat panel type image display device of the clear form is assembled in such a manner that the image display panel, the guide bracket, the backlight unit, etc., except for the front cover or the top case, are fixed by a separate adhesive means or fixing means. However, since the image display panel is directly fixed to assembly structure such as the guide bracket or the like in the conventional structure, the image display panel and the assembly structure is deformed during generation of external pressure or impact, thereby causing various faults such as leakage of light. Also, since assembly and disassembly processes of the flat panel type image display device are complicated, there is a problem in that process yield is deteriorated.